Prior art Bed-tents consist of some sort of a fabric covered pole structure, which rests on the top surface of a conventional bed mattress. Prior art Bed-tents utilize semi-rigid, bowed poles which place the cover or canopy under tension; the tension is provided by bending the support poles and securing them with a canopy which is attached to the mattress. Bed-tents have enjoyed commercial success but have always presented problems of various types.
One of the principal problems with prior art Bed-tents is that associated with erecting them. Prior art Bed-tents require simultaneous assembly of an independent pole structure and a separate canopy, and the user must be familiar with an exacting set-up procedure. The process begins with unpacking a bewildering assortment of pole segments and an enormous, shapeless canopy. Segments of different-length poles are connected and passed through a specific sequence of fabric sleeves or the like; the sleeves and canopy form a confusing labyrinth and choosing the correct pole for the correct sleeve makes this an unforgiving process. Each pole is then secured at both ends by insertion into a flexible pocket affixed to the canopy; the user must combat the tension of each pole during this process which becomes more difficult as more poles are added. Further, the finished set-up shape is completely unrecognizable when the structure's components are laid out; only after the final pole is secured does the Bed-tent's shape become apparent. It is no surprise that the instruction manuals for prior-art Bed-tents caution, “Adult assembly required.”
Further complicating the set-up procedure, all prior-art Bed-tents place the flexible frame members inside the canopy, where access is limited during set-up and assembly. Original Bed-tent U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,598 describes, “elongated flexible frame members adapted to support said canopy means over said mattress when positioned between said top surface of said mattress and said canopy means.” Erecting such Bed-tents requires adults to climb inside the partially supported, trembling canopy while securing the internal pole structure in an exact position. As most adults cannot fit inside prior-art Bed-tents, which are designed to attach to a child's twin size mattress, the torments above are greatly multiplied.
Ease of set-up is a strong consideration for adults purchasing toys such as a Bed-tent. In short, parents generally will not tolerate time-consuming assembly of toy products and frequently return a product to the retailer if assembly is too difficult. Present day Bed-tents suffer the significant liability of an extra-ordinarily high return percentage. Most Bed-tents are currently sold through mail-order outlets, which offer generous return privileges; traditional retailers no longer distribute the prior art product.
Attempts have been made to simplify the task of erecting the Bed-tent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,956 proved too difficult to assemble because of an integrated canopy and fitted sheet which attached to the mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,598 eliminated the integral fitted sheet and thus simplified the set-up procedure but only to a small degree.
A Bed-tent is disclosed herein which eliminates the internal frame assembly of the prior art. This Bed-tent instead utilizes a flexible, resilient strip material induced by a non-stretch fabric to form a weight-bearing panel. By itself the strip sags and offers no support, however because the strip is secured at generally all points of it's perimeter by the attached non-stretch fabric, it can bear considerable weight. The weight-bearing capacity of the resilient strip is increased by the provision of anchoring means or retainers, such as elastic bands, which releasably attach the structure to the mattress.
The strip material may be made of plastic, metal, fiber composite or the like and is collapsed by turning or twisting into a packed generally flat disk as illustrated. The strip may be a closed annulus and with the covering fabric forms a panel that is circular, oval, elliptical or generally square, rectangular or triangular with acute or truncated corners. It should be noted that different-shaped panels can be used interchangeably. The strip may also be open-ended rather than a closed annulus to form an arch-type panel; the strip(s) may be permanently or removably attached to the fabric cover to allow washing of the fabric. It may also include a coupling means that permits the abutting ends of the strip material to rotate with respect to each other to simplify the collapsing process. The panel incorporates openings for doors and/or windows and retains the weight-bearing feature.
One presently preferred embodiment of a Bed-tent is comprised of two opposing panels, a releasably connected pole to maintain them generally upright and a flexible fabric canopy, which forms an enclosure. The pole is segmented for folding and made of plastic, fiberglass or the like and may be adapted, as a non-limiting example, by forming an upside-down “V” for increased headroom inside the structure. The pole can be placed inside or outside of the canopy; the preferred embodiment utilizes an external pole to provide full accessibility while assembling and disassembling the structure. The resilient strip of the preferred embodiment may be substituted by semi-rigid members made of fiberglass, plastic or the like and made of segmented pieces and connected by an elastic cord, or telescoped, for ease of storage. Semi-rigid frame members may be utilized in the manner as prior bed-tent U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,598; however positioned outside the canopy for ease of assembly.
Similar to the preferred embodiment, a related arrangement is comprised of three panels (rather than two) and a canopy, which forms an enclosure. The additional panel is arranged along the third side of the structure; the pole, while not required, preferably supports the canopy and a fourth side of the structure. The three panels may also be arranged as two opposite sides and roof, in which case the pole may be eliminated, but this structure may be less stable.
A further related arrangement incorporates four panels and a fabric canopy to form an enclosure. As above, three panels are arranged along the sides of the structure. The additional panel supports the roof; the pole may be eliminated without loss of stability. One panel may also be arranged on each of the four sides of the structure and, as in the previous arrangement, the pole may be eliminated. However, in this arrangement at least one pole—or pole assemblies—may be releasably attached between the panels to provide for vestibules, awnings, wings, fins or other aesthetic and/or semi-functional adaptions. This latter arrangement may also accommodate a fifth panel to support the roof. Some embodiments with more than two panels may be easier to set-up and disassemble by the provision of at least one releasable coupling on one or more of the panels.
The panels can be adapted to provide increased stability. For example, panels suffer from buckling or bowing along the length of the mattress or when wider mattresses are contemplated; larger panels are also difficult to collapse. To increase the stability of the structure and to simplify the collapsing process, both the resilient strip and covering fabric of the panels may be adapted in several ways. Two strips, which overlie each other on a portion thereof in the same panel, provide more support than a single residual strip and collapse as usual. A panel utilizing a resilient strip formed in a “figure 8” arrangement (which is essentially two smaller panels) increases stability and collapses as usual. The “figure 8” arrangement can turn the corner of the mattress and thereby form at least a portion of two sides of the structure. Similarly, a larger panel may be comprised of two or more smaller panels in the same plane; the smaller panels can be adjoined or spaced apart and connected by an interconnecting piece of fabric, which is part of the panel. Adjoining panels may also be overlapped by a further panel secured to them by Velcro®, buttons, snap-fit engagements or ties as common in the art. Maximum stability is gained by overlapped panels secured by stitching or the like. In such an arrangement, one panel “pierces” the fabric covering of another panel and is stitched at the intersection point to the pierced panel. The overlapped panels pivot around the intersection point; when pivoted in one direction, the panels lie atop each other and collapse as usual. When pivoted in the opposite direction, the overlapped section of the panels prevents them from moving beyond an in-line configuration with each other. Two overlapped, intersecting panels in the same plane form a very stable equivalent of one larger panel. Similarly, two overlapped, intersecting panels in perpendicular planes form a very stable right-angle configuration for the corners of a structure. Elastic bands, attached to the outside distal section of the panels, maintain the overlapped panels in a right-angle configuration when stretched over the corners of the mattress.
An even simpler arrangement utilizes only a single resilient strip to form the frame of the structure, however it is the least stable of the embodiments. The single strip is induced by the fabric into a saddle-shaped annulus comprised of four serially-connected arches; each arch forms one side of a rectangle which corresponds generally to the shape of a bed mattress. The first arch is upwardly-shaped along the length of the mattress, the second arch is shaped downwardly as it traverses the mattress end, the third arch is again upwardly-shaped along the length of the opposite side of the mattress, the fourth arch is downwardly-shaped and traverses the opposite end of the mattress. A similar arrangement turns the saddle-shaped annulus upside down. Embodiments illustrated in the following figures include a resilient strip which crosses at the apex of the annulus in the formation of a “figure 8” with the arches of the “8” extending downwards to form the sides of the structure.
Bending or pre-forming the resilient strip of these embodiments contributes significant advantages. Strip members shaped at the four corners conform to the rectangular shape of the mattress instead of assuming a circular or oval shape which expands over the edges of the bed. The shaping also increases the internal “living space” of the structure. Similarly, bending the upward strip so it is approximately flat instead of arched raises the structure's height and increases “headroom” for the user. To facilitate bending of the resilient strip material, rounded stock (rather than flat stock) of plastic, metal, fiber composite or the like is preferred but not required. Rounded stock “takes” a bend in any direction more readily than flat stock which bends easily in one plane but not in the other.
Instead of a single strip, the structure of my invention may utilize two or more resilient strips for enhanced stability. Certain embodiments may include a second or third strip inside the same or separate fabric channels. The strips may be made from a continuous piece of strip material or from separate strips. Multiple strip embodiments also allow for frames made of different material and diameters; for example in one embodiment, the member forming the base of the Bed-tent is made of a lighter, reduced diameter, less-expensive stock than the upward-shaped member. Rotatable connectors between the ends of the strip material eases the folding of the structure and allows embodiments with base strip members to lay flat after assembly. The rotatable connector(s) may be designed to couple the separate strip members although such coupling is not required.
Another embodiment of the present invention utilizes a single continuous resilient strip, which forms the base of the structure. The fabric canopy is supported by one or more open-ended resilient strips formed into an arch shape by a fabric channel affixed to the base by stitching or the like. A pivoting junction, affixed to the base loop is a further non-limiting attachment means. To assemble the structure, the open-ended resilient strips are raised generally vertically and attached to the canopy by ties, tabs, Velcro® or the like. To collapse the structure, at least one open-ended resilient strip is detached from the canopy, allowing both open-ended strips to lie atop of the resilient base strip. The structure is collapsed by folding as usual. Both the base strip and the open-ended strip(s) can be bent, as previously described, to better conform to the rectangular shape of the mattress.
To assemble the bed-tent, the resilient strip pops open and virtually “self-erects” when shaken by the user. The segmented pole, when required, is unfolded and inserted into a flexible fabric sleeve or flexible pole-pockets attached to the canopy. Placing the structure on top of the bedding, the user fits elastic band retainers or the like, attached to the four corners of the bed-tent, over the four corners of the mattress. Elastic bands readily adapt to the user's bedding and to mattresses of varying thicknesses, whether 8 or 18 inches or any size. A similar means incorporates fabric pockets stitched to the ends of the structure. Both arrangements allow the bed-tent to be attached on top of bedding such as sheets and blankets. A third arrangement, attaches the structure to a conventional fitted sheet, but the user's bedding is partially or fully covered thereby. While the bed-tent of my invention is preferably attached to the top of a mattress, it can be adapted for a lower position on the bed: elastic bands or fabric sections, fitted between the mattress and box spring, or on top of the top mattress, or both, affix the bed-tent to the peripheral sides of the mattress and prevent the structure from sliding to the floor. This arrangement allows for bedding to be “tucked in” in the normal manner and otherwise includes all the features and forms disclosed previously.
To disassemble the bed-tent, the user detaches the elastic bands or the like from the mattress. When a segmented pole is used, it is detached from the structure and folded. If overlapped panels are used, they are manipulated to lie upon each other. The panels are collapsed as illustrated.
Accordingly, several advantages and benefits of the present invention are described hereinafter.
Base of Assembly
The bed-tents are uniquely easy to assemble. When shaken by the user, the collapsed panels pop open and virtually self-erect; the structure's finished set-up shape is immediately recognizable. The structure is attached to the mattress by elastic bands or the like in a manner common to the bedding industry. The bed-tents can be easily assembled by a novice or first-time user; there is no “adult assembly required.” Children six years old can assemble their own bed-tents without adult assistance and feel a sense of accomplishment. To disassemble the bed-tent, the assembly process is reversed and the resilient strip(s) collapsed by folding or winding as described in the accompanying drawings.
Adaptable Design
The bed-tents permit a wide range of shapes by providing for increased adaptability of the structure's framing members. Some embodiments of the bed-tents utilize a segmented pole located outside the bed-tent canopy. Because the pole is accessible, users can conveniently and with minimal expense attach additional frame members for aesthetic or semi-functional purposes conveniently and with minimal expense. For example, frame members can be added to support extensions of the canopy such as awnings, verandas, vestibules or covered windows. Elements such as wings, fins or the like can be added to increase aesthetic options. The toy industry's commercial viability depends upon new shapes and designs which the bed-tent richly provides; this is a significant advantage in the crowded, competitive field of children's toys. Finally, the bed-tents can easily be adapted for larger mattresses by increasing the size or number of the panel(s) and enlarging the canopy.
Fewer Parts
Prior art bed-tent structures required as many as seven separate rods or at least two framing assemblies. One presently preferred embodiment of a bed-tent utilizes one pole, with segments interconnected via elastic shock cord or telescoped as is customary in the art. Other embodiments eliminate the pole and instead utilize additional flexible panels as described above. In addition to using fewer parts, some embodiments of the bed-tents eliminate the possibility of lost parts.
Speedier Assembly
Still another improvement in the bed-tents is the speed of assembly. In the preferred embodiment, poles rapidly self-assemble by means of an integrated, tensioned cord. The panels pop open instantly. The structure quickly attaches to the mattress with a few elastic bands. Other bed-tent embodiments, without the pole, require only to be popped open before attachment to the mattress. Adults and especially children will appreciate the increased speed in erecting their bed-tents.
Safety
A still further improvement of my bed-tent is safety and reliability. Prior art bed-tents, which secured the poles inside the canopy with fabric ties and the like, posed a potential hazard of the child's strangulation on the framing members. The pole of my invention is located out of harm's reach outside of the canopy. Embodiments utilizing a pole bend readily and can flatten all the way to the mattress and recover to their original position. The flexible strip(s) bend to absorb stress from any direction without breakage. Access from inside the bed-tent to the elastic straps which attach the structure to the mattress, is prohibited. Further, the bed-tents are devoid of small loose parts that can be mistakenly swallowed by a child.
My bed-tent's structure and attachment means remain secured to the mattress despite considerable lateral force applied against them. A surprising and unexpected result is that at least some embodiments of the bed-tents can actually catch and hold a small child who might otherwise fall to the floor. A larger child's fall is slowed and possible impact lessened. While especially effective when closed, a partially opened bed-tent can also perform this important function.
Child Friendly Shape
The bed-tents preferably rest on an approximately rectangular, open base attached to the mattress. The open base and attachment means enable the bed-tent to fit over a child's favorite bedding; no specialized sheets, blankets, etc., are required. Further, removal of sheets or blankets is not necessary for assembly or disassembly of the structure. Bedding, including fitted sheets beneath the structure, can be neatened in the normal manner. The vertical sidewalls of my invention provide for full utilization of the mattress so pillows, blankets and toys may be pushed all the way to the edge. Finally, the bed-tents desirably can provide a consistent height throughout the entire length of the bed-tent for maximum use of the internal space.
Less Expensive
Nature's most efficient shape (maximum internal volume with minimum surface area) is a sphere. Due to the circular, elliptical or arch shape of certain portions of some embodiments of my bed-tents, they may enclose more cubic living space per given amount of fabric than any prior-art bed-tent. Putting this another way, to provide a structure of given internal size, the bed-tent of my invention requires less fabric. The consistent height of my preferred embodiment also eliminates fabric waste as full widths of material can be utilized. Because my invention eliminates the apex common to all prior-art bed-tents, costly workmanship to cut and sew irregular fabric patterns is minimized. Finally, the bed-tents eliminate the obvious disadvantage of breakage suffered by prior art bed-tents, which are ruined if a single frame member fails. Present-day bed-tent manufacturers employ costly service departments, which serve primarily to replace broken frame members.
Compact and Portable
The bed-tents preferably fold into a compact flat disc. Weight of the packed bed-tent is evenly balanced for ease of transport. The segmented pole is folded into a small bundle as common in the prior art. Containerizing, shipping and insurance costs are correspondingly reduced.
The features, advantages and objects of my invention, which are explicit and implicit in the foregoing, as well as others, will become apparent and more fully understood from the following description of the invention made in connection with the accompanying drawings.